Seeing What Can't Be Seen
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: Being blind hasn't made my life any easier, but...you make it so much better.
1. Something Beautiful?

Seeing What Can't Be Seen

Chapter 1

Something….Beautiful?

My name is Nanoha Takamachi and….I'm blind. I've known since I was a little girl since I couldn't see anything, but could hear. I always wanted to know what it would be like to have sight….. just to be able to see the beauty of the world or….just to even see my reflection in the mirror but….. with no miracle or a way of that happening, I've been blind for the twenty years I've been alive. Life was really hard, but with the use of my other senses, mainly touch, I've been able to see things without really seeing it. Just being able to touch things, I could use my imagination and see things in my mind. And with this sense alone, I could finally accept my disability and found joy in the world. Life's good for me now. I live on my own, but of course mom can't help but check up on me almost every day. I have a great job helping blind children, but with all those good things, there's still something that I'm missing….something that I've always wanted…..

I was currently on my way to work when out of nowhere, I felt myself fall to the ground after I felt someone bump into me. I was sure that people could tell a blind person when they see one. I mean, I have a white cane and he didn't even help me up. People can really be jerks sometimes.

"You could have at least helped her up. You can see that she's blind" some unknown voice spoke exactly what I wanted to say. "I swear. People can definitely be jerks sometimes" After a sigh, she continues. "Are you okay?" A sweet concerned voice came.

"Yes I'm fine". As I tried to get up, I was having a little trouble finding something to hold on to.

"Here, let me help you" Came the sweet voice again as she guided me to my feet.

Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was beautiful. The hand that was holding mine was soft and warm. The arm that was holding my back, I could feel that it was toned and slender. And her voice was so beautiful that I knew for sure that she was just that…..beautiful. Too bad I couldn't see her.

"Thanks for helping me up" I said smiling, which I hoped showed my gratitude.

"No problem….um?"

"Nanoha….my name's Nanoha"

"Well it's nice to meet you Nanoha. The name's Fate" I may be blind, but I could tell that she was smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well Fate. Well I have to go to work. Thanks again"

"Okay. Well be careful" I could tell by the sound in her voice that she was hesitant about letting me walk alone. For some reason, it made me happy.

"I'll try. Have a good day"

"You too" and with our good-bye said, I continued my journey to work.

Was it just me, or are my blind senses tingling? Even though I couldn't see it, I had a sense that her eyes were still watching me. And for some reason, I wished that I had my sight more than I ever wanted it. I had to have walked maybe ten steps before I felt an arm wrap around my back. Even though I was scared, I was then put at ease because of the familiarity I felt with that arm.

"Sorry Nanoha. Did I scare you?" Came Fate's voice.

"Yes you did. I thought you left" I said still wondering why Fate decided to walk with me.

"Yeah I did, but then I couldn't help but want to make sure that you got to work safely. So I figured that I would escort you to your place of work"

"You didn't really have to do that Fate"

"I know, but I would feel better just knowing that you wouldn't get pushed down again as long as I walk with you" I felt myself blushing and I really don't know why. Maybe it's because of how concerned she is about me.

I sighed. "Okay if it would make you feel better, then do as you wish" And with that said, we made our way to my job. I couldn't help but think that whole walk, why was she helping me?

After that day, I found myself walking with Fate every day that I went to work for the next six months that followed. I was amazed at how eager she was about walking me to work, but I didn't mind because I wanted her to. I never really had friends growing up mainly due to my blindness, so I was really happy that I could finally have someone to really talk to.

It was Friday morning and Fate met me at the usual time and we enjoyed walking together and chatting with each other until I made it to work.

"Thanks Fate for walking me to work again. I really enjoy your company" I said smiling. It was the truth. I really did enjoy being with her.

"Yeah me too Nanoha. More than you'll ever know". I could hear the sincerity in her words and that made me even happier.

"See you Fate and do have a good weekend"

"You too Nanoha" I then began finding my way towards the entrance to my job before I was stopped by Fate's voice.

"Um….Nanoha?" I could hear nervousness in her voice, which made me very curious to know what she had to say.

"Yes Fate?"

"Would it be okay if I can escort you home tonight?" It was like I could feel the nervousness in the air. I could tell that she was really scared to ask me since she had only walked me to work in the mornings.

"Sure Fate. I would love that." I was excited that Fate would be walking me home, but I kept my composure. I didn't want to seem like some crazed school girl or something, but for some reason, I found myself being that way all the time. I think that me finally having a friend for my own had made me really want to be with her a lot. Yeah….I think that's it.

Finally after six hours at work, the time has come for Fate to walk me home. I made my way to the exit and there waiting was Fate….well after hearing her voice I realized she was.

"Hey Nanoha. How was your day?"

"Long"

"Yeah me too" We shared a laugh. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes please". We spent the next ten minutes talking about our day and other things. I found out that I've never laughed so much in my life before I met Fate. I'm really happy that I met her. We made it to my house eventually and were currently standing in front of my door.

"Well this is me. Thanks for walking me home"

"You're welcome"

"Well good night Fate"

"Good night" As I turned to unlock my door, "Nanoha will you go out with me?" What she said seemed kind of rushed and…. did she just ask me to go out with her? I quickly turned around; pretty sure shock was written all over my face.

"I mean, would you accompany me to get some food?"

"How about this? How about you come over tomorrow and I'll fix you some dinner. I may be blind, but I can cook one hell of a meal.

"S-sure"

"Okay, come pass at seven.

"See you at seven"

~0~

I have been up for awhile now and believe me when I say I've never stayed up past my bedtime. And guess who's the reason for this. Of course it's Fate. Since I thought Fate was going to ask me out, my heart still hasn't settled down yet. Why? This is so frustrating. Fate's my friend and nothing more. I wouldn't fall in love with her for being the only person that's respected me and accept me for me and cared for me…..would I? Yes, love is something that I always wanted to experience but…. she's a girl. I've never been attracted to girls before…..or men for that matter. No one has ever shown interest in me before, so I never had the chance to be attracted to anyone. Then….what is this…. stirring in my heart? Ugh.

**Dinner time**

"Hey Nanoha. Thanks for inviting me for dinner" Fate said after I opened to door to let her in.

"Well it's the least I can do for you walking with me to work. Please come in"

"You have a nice home Nano- wow something smells wonderful" If I could see her face, she was probably drooling because that's how she sounded referring to my food.

"Thanks. It's my famous spaghetti. You're in for a real treat"

"I can't wait to try it" I then made my way to the kitchen in order to fix the plates of food.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine. Just sit on the couch and I'll bring it to you"

Soon I had the plates ready and walked over to Fate. "Here you go Fate. Enjoy!"

"I'm sure I will" Fate said taking the plate of food away from me. She must have been hungry because she didn't waste any time to start eating.

"Wow Nanoha. This sure is great" I could have just laughed at how she sounded at that moment. It was like a kid in a candy store.

"Well I'm glad that you like it"

"How did you learn to cook?"

"My mom taught me how. It was really hard at first, but she taught me how to move around the kitchen"

"Well she's really taught you well" she said as she continued eating.

"Thanks"

"Was it hard growing up blind? Well that's if you don't mind me asking" I could tell that she didn't want to offend me. I was use to the kids at my job asking me the same question and I was more than okay with sharing.

"No it's okay. I really don't mind. To answer your question, yeah it was hard growing up. I was teased a lot, I didn't have any friends, I was never asked out on a date. I had no one but my family. I really felt inferior. I would have given anything to have been able to see like everyone else. To be normal like everyone else…..to stop the teasing. But gaining my eyesight wasn't possible since there was no surgery to do so. So I had to find other ways to see the world even though I couldn't see it completely"

"How did you do that?"

"Through my hands. With my hands, I've been able to see such beautiful things and it also helped me accept my blindness"

"That makes me happy Nanoha, but I'm sorry about how you were treated. No friends, just your family. I know that had to be hard"

"Yeah it was. You're actually my first friend. And as sad as that is having my first friend at the age of twenty, I'm happy that my first friend is you.

"I'm happy that I have the honor of being your first friend" There was silence. I wanted to ask Fate some questions….about her life I mean.

"So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No and I doubt that I'll ever have one" Huh? What did she mean by that….oh.

"Do you have a…. girlfriend?" I felt so nervous asking Fate such a question like that.

"No, but I wish I did. It's been hard finding someone that I want to stick around" Fate's gay? Wow. "You don't mind me being gay do you?" Fate said quickly. I guess she was afraid about how I would react.

"No I don't. I just thought that you were into guys"

"Nope, never have been. I think I've known since I was a little girl that I was a lesbian"

"Really? How did you know" I was curious. How could a kid really know something like that at a young age?

"Well let's just say that touching my mom's friend's breasts every time she came over isn't something you do that young"

"I guess you're right" I said laughing and a little after, Fate joined in to. After the laughter died down, I just had to ask more questions. This was very interesting to me. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Once" she paused. The mood had completely changed. Sadness was in her voice. "But she left me for someone else. It's been hard finding someone since then, but I'm sure that love will come my way again. I'm positive about that"

"I agree with you Fate. You're kind and have a beautiful spirit. I'm sure anyone would fall for you" It hurt me to hear Fate talk like that. I've never heard her sound like that before. It's really surprising that someone would leave Fate. She seems perfect.

"I hope you're right". Silence came again. I think that Fate was thinking about what I asked her and I was feeling sorry for asking. All of a sudden, a question that I once thought before when I first met her came to mind. It was a question that I really wanted to know the answer to.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Nanoha"

"Why have you been helping me?" There was silence.

"Because it was…..your eyes"

My eyes? What about my eyes? I can't even see. She stopped my thoughts when she continued.

"Even though you can't see Nanoha, you're eyes seemed to look at me like no one has looked at me before. Your eyes are beautiful…..I think you're beautiful Nanoha"

If I were to cry ever again, it would be at this moment. No one outside of my family had ever said such beautiful words to me before. I couldn't control the swirling emotions running through me, but at this moment, all I could do was think about doing one thing.

I sat my plate down on the table.

"Can I touch your face Fate?"

"Y-yeah" and I could hear another plate landing on the table.

I was nervous because even though I couldn't see her true beauty, I would be able to feel it. I wanted….no I needed to know what the person sitting in front of me looked like…..colors and all. So even though I've never seen colors before, I would just have to use the knowledge that I had learned when I was in school about them.

I hesitantly moved my hands towards Fate's face. My intention was to start at the very top of her head and work my way down and I did just that. First was her hair and it was silky smooth. I ran my hands through her hair so that I could imprint the feeling in my mind. In order for me to get a picture in my mind of how she looked, I asked some questions.

"What color is you hair Fate?" I asked still running my fingers through her hair which I found was at least pass her bottom.

"It's blonde" And as she answered my question, I imagined a head with no features, but long smooth blonde hair.

"It's very nice and smooth"

"That's because I have a good brand of conditioner" We both laughed.

When the laughter subsided, I moved my hands from her hair to her forehead. Her skin was so soft. My hands moved a little lower to feel her eyebrows, which I figured would be blonde as well. So I added blonde eyebrows to my imagined face that was Fate's.

"What color is your skin?"

"It's fair I guess". I then added fair skin to my image of Fate, but I added elegance to it as well. As I moved down further, I could feel Fate's eyelashes.

"Close your eyes" And when I felt that she did, I gently ran my thumbs over then. I felt the width and length of them so I would know how they expanded across her face, but there was something more important that I wanted to know.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Burgundy" Then I added her eyes to the image in my mind. What beautiful eyes I knew they would be, well that's how I pictured them.

I moved down some more where I felt a nose to be. It was medium in length, but not wide at all and I was sure that it would fit her face just perfectly. Once that image was added, I moved my hands so that they were cupping her cheeks. They were thin and her jaw was strong, but what stood out the most was the softness of them. I've never felt such softness before. I moved my hands down slowly as I could feel her firm chin. From that position, I used my thumb to place it over her lips, which seemed to part at my touch. They were soft and plump. I wondered what it felt like to kiss such lips. Well I mean, I've never kissed anyone before, so I wonder what it would be like to kiss lips in general. I could feel her breath on my finger, which seemed to be unsteady for some reason.

Now with her face complete in my mind, Fate was as beautiful as I thought she would be. I never knew that someone could be so perfect. Even with her face in my mind, I wanted to know more about her. What did the rest of her look like? Instead of thinking about it more, my hands did its work.

My hands traveled down her slender neck and spread across her strong shoulders and as I continued to touch her, the rest of her body appears with the face I imagined. My hands traveled over the long sleeve shirt she had on that contained her long slender arms. I went to her hands that were soft to the touch as I then traveled back up her arms only to now go down her sides. Her body was slender. She had a thin waist, a well toned stomach which I could feel though her shirt. I could tell that she had full breasts, maybe even bigger than mine, when I accidently brushed my finger against them on my way down. I didn't mean to….honest. Lastly, I traveled down her legs. They were thin. She's definitely an athletic woman as I could feel her leg muscles through her pants. I was already aware that she was taller than me, so I wasn't surprised when it seemed that her legs seemed to never end.

Finally. I finally had a full body image of Fate, but there was one more thing that I needed to feel. As my hands traveled up her body, I placed my hands over the spot the meant the most to me and it was beating really fast. I placed my hand over her heart because…..because she had to have a beautiful one to treat me this nicely. With my right hand over her heart, I placed my left on her cheek. The image that I had of Fate in my mind was as if I was looking at the real thing…..with my hand on her cheek and over her heart. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. I caressed her cheek for what reason I don't know, but…. for the simple fact that it felt right to me. I saw the image of Fate in my mind placing her hand over mine as I felt her placing her hand over mine.

And smiling the brightest smile that I could create, I said the thing that was on my mind.

"Fate….you're beautiful and so is your heart. Thank you for being my friend" I could feel my hand move even though it was still on Fate's face. Was she moving closer to me?

"Nanoha…" Fate said in a low voice, but it sounded so loving.

I could feel her sweet breath on my face as she said my name. Was….she going to kiss me? I saw the image of Fate in my mind place her hand on my face as I could feel her soft hands on my face. She was so close to me and I couldn't move. Why? Was this what I wanted? I could feel her so close that her breath was mingling with mine. I could smell her heavenly scent. I closed my eyes as I anticipated her next action, but…. it never came.

She moved away and with that, my image of her vanished.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I don't know what came over me" I could tell that she was scared about how I would react. I had to reassure her that everything was okay.

"It's okay Fate" I said after finding her hand and grabbing it. "I really don't mind okay, so don't worry about it" I could still tell that she was angry at herself. I guess even more than I expected since she decided to leave.

"Nanoha it's getting late. I'm going to go okay?" Fate said after taking my hand off hers.

"Sure. Thanks for coming over"

"Thanks for cooking me such a wonderful dinner"

"For you, anytime" I said with a smile trying to put one on her face. I knew that she wasn't sure if she should hug me, since she wasn't moving. So I thought that I would let her know that it was okay to do so. I held out my arms to her, which I'm happy that she took.

"I'm so sorry Nanoha about my actions" Fate said still holding me.

"Fate it's okay really" I then ended the hug and held her by the shoulders, so that she could look at me. "See you on Monday?"

"See you Monday. Good night Nanoha"

"Good night Fate" And she left. I made my way back to the couch placing my hand over my heart, which seemed to be beating crazily.

Fate….what are you doing to me?

**Hope you guys liked it. I don't really think this is going to be a long one, but I'll make sure that everything that I want to be said, is said. **


	2. Beautiful

Seeing What Can't Be Seen

Chapter 2

Beautiful

**Fate's POV**

I've had many girlfriends but no one stuck around. The reason was always the same….

I was incompetent.

One by one, the girls I had been with told me that. Was I that bad that no one really wanted to be with me? Of course after all of my rejections, I was reduced to giving up on love. Love wasn't for me any more…..or rather love turned its back on me only leaving behind a hollow shell where my heart was supposed to be.

But….those eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes that couldn't even see me….what was it that made my heart beat again? One look was all that it took, but why? Was it because she couldn't see what all the others saw that drove them away from me? No….that wasn't it. It was….the look of purity. The look of love that I'm sure that she hadn't seen and also the loneliness that I felt I wanted to fill.

But….why?

Maybe deep down I knew….we were in the same boat, loveless and lonely. I had decided then and there as I saw her walk from me when I helped her up that even though Nanoha had been kept in the dark for her whole life, I wanted to be her way out of the darkness and show her some light.

That's why I started walking to work with her. I wanted to know more about this blind woman with the beautiful blue eyes and so I did. As the days and weeks passes, I started to notice more about her. Nanoha had such a beautiful and contagious laugh that made me want to laugh and smile as well. She had a great sense of humor and had a cute pout that was so adorable. Nanoha was beautiful…perfect.

I couldn't understand how she could have been so lonely with such an attracting personality and good looks. But what I liked most of all about Nanoha was that she treated me like I should be treated. She never expected I should be anything other than myself and she made me feel so….special and loved. She was everything that I had wanted in a woman.

I guess… that's how I fell in love with her.

I was so nervous when she invited me over to dinner, but she made me feel welcome and comfortable. But the nervousness came back when she asked me to touch my face. Those soft hands caressing me with love and care as if I were art, it made me feel special. I thought that I would just explode when she touched my lips and accidently touched my breasts. It was hard controlling my breath as her hands outlined my body.

All the love that I felt at that moment when Nanoha told when that I was beautiful and so was my heart grew tremendously. I could have cried then and there. No one had ever told me that before and really meant it. I think that I fell for her even more in that moment and I wanted to give her something that would show it.

So I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. I could feel her heavenly breath and her eyes closed as if expecting it to happen, but….I couldn't move forward. So instead I moved back. What was I thinking? Nanoha probably didn't feel the same way about me. I should have asked first. I felt so embarrassed that I had to leave. I know that she said that she was okay with what happened, but I wasn't. I should have asked first or something. I think that I felt that maybe she would feel differently about me like all the others. I had to make it up to her some way. So I decided to take her to a symphony. I really don't know why, but I thought that she would like beautiful music.

We had to catch the subway to get there, which was a little crowded, so I had to hold onto her just to make sure that she would be alright. It really felt good to be this close to her. I felt my body warm because of her, but it also made me sad because maybe if she wasn't blind, maybe she wouldn't be holding on to me like she is now.

I held her a little tighter just to savor this moment. Resting my head upon hers with closed eyes, I pulled her as close as she could get to me. I just wanted to be in this moment forever. And to my surprise, she held me tightly as well. Even though I knew it was just a friendly gesture, I can imagine that it's something more can't I?

We made it to the place on time.

"Are we there yet Fate?" I guess she asked since we had stopped walking.

"Yeah we are"

"So where are we that you couldn't tell me?"

"We're at the Symphony Orchestra. They're performing Bach, Beethoven, and much more. I just thought that you would like it" I was nervous because I really didn't know if she would like it even though I thought that she would.

"Thanks Fate. I really love classical music. I really appreciate you for taking me out"

And then Nanoha leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek and flashed me one of those beautiful smiles that she always gave me. I was stunned. She just kissed me. I couldn't help, but place my hand over where she kissed me. I could still feel her lips on my cheek. I definitely wasn't washing this cheek.

"Well, shall we go in?" Nanoha asks with her hand held out to me. I gently place my hand in hers…it fit perfectly I noticed.

"Sure" and we made our way inside.

It wasn't long before we were listening to Bach's Air for the G String, Pachelbel's Canon in D, Tchaikovsky's Enchanted Lake from Swan Lake Suite and among other things, but my main focus was the woman beside me. There was always a smile that never left her face and it made me happy that she was happy. For me in that moment Nanoha was my symphony, always giving me beautiful pieces of herself. Only if she knew what she meant to me.

The whole way on the subway, she told me how much she enjoyed the symphony and it made me so happy to hear it.

"Fate?"

"Yes?" Nanoha was staring up at me from the embrace that I had her in. Her eyes seemed to want to ask questions, but wasn't sure if she should.

"Fate about…." The subway shook and the next thing I know, Nanoha's lips brushed mine very litely.

I was stuck in place and I guess Nanoha was to because neither one of us moved. Many things ran through my mind at that instant. My mind was definitely telling me to move in closer to taste them more. As much as I wanted to, I used my last remaining will power and slowly moved away.

"Sorry about that Fate?" I could see that she was blushing.

"It's okay Nanoha. It was an accident" I said as I pulled her back into the embrace.

My heart was beating as if I ran a marathon and I know that Nanoha could feel it. I just hope that she doesn't know why my heart's beating so uncontrollably.

We walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. My thoughts continuously traveled back to the accident kiss that had taken place on the subway. I wandered if Nanoha was thinking about it to because from the way she looked, it seems that she's been in thought as well. I slowed down my pace because Nanoha's home came into view.

"We're here Nanoha" I said as we proceeded up her front stairs.

"Thanks for tonight again Fate. I really enjoyed it"

"It was my pleasure"

"Would you….like to come up for a little bit?" Nanoha was blushing. Besides, I couldn't deny her anything.

"Sure" I could tell that Nanoha was happy at my answer because of the smile that she had on her face. She quickly whipped out her keys and opened the door.

"Want some tea Fate?" Nanoha asked as we went into her house.

"Sure" and she made her way to the kitchen.

She ran water in a pot and sat it on the stove and cut it on. I could see that she was having trouble getting the cups, since I had been watching her the whole time. Noticing that it was a little further back in the cabinet and since I was taller than Nanoha, I decided to help her.

"Let me help you Nanoha"

"It's okay. I think I feel it"

Even though she said that, I still reached to get what she was looking for. When she could feel that the cup was in range, she attempted to grab for it again, but instead she grabbed my hand.

Is it just me, or did it seem that time just slowed down? It seemed that my hand was moving so much slower as it descended from the cabinet, bringing Nanoha's hand with mine. When her hand touched mine, my eyes moved from the cabinet to Nanoha. I hadn't realized the close proximity between us before. When did we get so close to each other?

When the cup was low enough, Nanoha hesitantly and slowly turned her head as if she wanted to see me…..searching for something. The way she was looking at me, even though she really wasn't was so soft that it seemed that I would melt from the warmth of it. This was a time that I wanted to kiss her so….. I let go of the cup and removed myself from her and walked back to the couch.

This is getting more difficult than I had expected. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? There were many times where I told myself just to come out with it already but…..there seems to be so much at stake because what if she doesn't feel the same. Everything so far has just seemed to be friendly gestures and nothing more. I can't….I can't risk everything right now. I just….can't. I was brought out from my sad thoughts when a cup of tea was placed in front of me. I took it.

"Thanks Nanoha"

"You're welcome"

"Fate….um…" Nanoha attempted to ask me something as she sat down. I could see that she was blushing.

"Yes Nanoha?"

"How….does it feel to….kiss someone? I mean….to really kiss someone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…ever since the accident on the subway…I kind of wanted to know what it's like…..since I've never been kissed….truly kissed". As she said that, it seemed that the blush on her face seemed to get redder.

"Well….I guess how good a kiss may be really depends on how the person that you're kissing kisses you. I've had rough kisses, not so good kisses, sloppy kisses and kisses that were just perfect.

"How does a perfect kiss feel?"

"It's hard to really describe it, but a perfect kiss is done with love. That's the best kind of kiss to have. A kiss that's not made of lust or anything else…..just pure…..love"

"Well do you think…." Nanoha paused.

"Think what Nanoha?"

"Do you think….that you could….. kiss me? Well…. that's if you want to" I could tell that she was shy and nervous at the same time. Shit I was shy and nervous too.

"A-are you sure Nanoha? I mean….this is your first kiss. You wouldn't want it to be with someone else?"

"If it's you Fate, I don't mind because….I trust you" I was speechless.

"Well what type of kiss do you want? There are many types of kisses after all"

"I want the best kiss….the one with love….pure love"

I didn't say anything and all that could be heard was me moving on the couch in order to get closer to her. I was nervous and when I say nervous, I mean I was nervous enough to shit bricks. She wanted a pure kiss. A kiss filled with love….my love. Well only if she knew about it.

I leaned in closer to her face. I could feel that oh so fragrant breath that I had come in counter with so many times now. Feeling our breath mingling, Nanoha closed her eyes, knowing that I was close enough to kissing her. With her eyes closed signaling that she was ready, all that was left for me to do was to kiss her. 

I leaned in the rest of the way until I felt soft sweet lips against mine's. All I could think of was wow. It was as if electric shocks ran through my body, making my body want more of it. I went slow with Nanoha since she was a little inexperienced, but I was surprised when I felt her arms snaking around my neck pulling me closer into the kiss. I was beyond addicted to these lips in front of me. It was like I was on crack, but for her lips. And without me really realizing it, I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss, pouring all my love I had for her into it.

I slowly brushed my tongue against her mouth, which opened in return. I knew that she was a little shy to use her tongue, but slowly she built some courage and before I could even think, Nanoha's tongue was exploring my mouth.

I had never tasted anything so heavenly and I just knew I had to have been the luckiest woman in the world right now…..no…I was the luckiest woman in the world to have such an incredible woman in my arms showing her how much I loved her, even though this kiss is just a test run kiss. I couldn't think of this kiss as a test run kiss though….not at this moment with my love boiling over. It wasn't lust at all. Trust me I'm shocked to, but there was no lust present, but….an over flow of love…..and I wanted to show her that love.

My arms came from around her back and ended up on her shoulders. Shortly after, they began to slowly push her down on the couch. And once she was, I positioned myself on top of her, between her legs. It was as if my body was working on its own accord, especially when my body started moving on top of her. I was so into the kiss at that point that I hadn't noticed that my breasts were rubbing against hers and that my middle was grinding against hers.

What drew me back from my current position was the moan that she made….the moan of my name. I stopped the kiss and looked at her. I could see confusion beginning to grow on her face as I pulled away and got up off the couch. She slowly sat up on the couch.

"Fate, are you okay?" I really wasn't. How did a kiss that I was sure was love, became something just the opposite. I was ashamed. I wanted that kiss to be of love not….lust.

"I don't think we should have done that Nanoha"

"Oh…I'm sorry that I asked" There was silence between us at that moment. I felt bad because I made her feel that she had done something wrong, but it was me.

"I think that I should go" She didn't say anything, but her face said it all. She was hurt.

I couldn't bear the look on her face anymore. I had to leave as quickly as I could. I said bye and closed her door. I stood there in front of her door with my back leaned up against it. This was the second time that I left her without much of a reason. I knew she was hurt. You idiot. I was such an idiot.


	3. I Don't Need Eyes to See It

Seeing What can't be seen

Chapter 3

I Don't Need Eyes to See It

**Nanoha's POV**

I came to the conclusion that I was in love because that was the only way of explaining the feelings that I had. She was my first friend. She was the only one that cared, respected me, and loved me with all my flaws. I wanted to tell her that….to show her what she meant to me. I could tell that she had feelings for me, maybe even loved me. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. I knew for a fact that Fate and I were on the same page, but something was going on. I could tell that something was bothering her. I didn't need eyes to know that either. I was sure that asking for a kiss, or my actions would have told her that I was okay with everything….that I felt the same way. But she never saw it. She kept on pushing herself away and distancing us even further after we kissed. Yes, she still walked with me to work and hung out from time to time, but she was different with me. She seemed like she was too afraid to touch me or even come near me. I can't help, but want to know what she's thinking. And it makes me frustrated because how do tell someone who clearly loves you that you love them to, if they keep pushing you away? I don't know, but I do know something. I'm going to tell her how I feel because…..I refuse to let this love slip away.

I called Fate up to see if we could meet up or something. I needed this to happen quickly. I wanted Fate to know how I feel so we could be happy together. After I few rings, she picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Fate! It's Nanoha. How are you?" I said trying to sound like I usually would instead of how I was feeling now.

"_I'm fine. So what's going on?" _

"Is there any way that we could meet up? There are some things that I need to say and it really can't wait"

"_I've been a little busy Nanoha. I don't know if I have time"_

"Fate! I need to speak with you now. This is something very important to me and it should have been said awhile ago. So can you just meet with me please?"

I was really getting annoyed by this and I know it showed in my voice. She was trying to do everything that she could to not be with me and this wasn't the first time. I needed to talk now. I just hoped that she would meet me.

"_Where do you want me to meet you?"_ she said after taking a deep breath

"I don't care"

"_Okay. Come over my place. I can talk with you here"_

"Okay. See you in a little bit"

"_See you in a few"_ and with that said, we both hung up.

She wasn't going to get away from me this time. I quickly called for a cab and ten minutes later, I was on my way to Fate's house. I was surprised that I wasn't even nervous. I guess I was too fed up with the way that Fate had been acting that being nervous was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted her back…..my Fate back and I would do anything to get it.

When I finally arrived to my destination, the cab driver escorted me to Fate's door and left once he did. After taking a deep breath, I knocked on Fate's door and after five seconds, I heard the door unlock and open.

"Hey Nanoha. Come on inside" Her voice sounded sad. I hated it when her voice was like that. I was determined and I wasn't leaving this house until I knew what was going on with her. After I stepped inside and Fate closed and locked the door, she guided me to one of her couches.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Fate said taking a seat next to me, but with some space between us.

"What is going on with you Fate? After we shared that kiss, you've been acting differently…..differently….towards me" By the time I got to the end of my sentence, I was already on the verge of tears. Fate's actions towards me had been really hurting me. I needed to know why.

"I'm sorry Nanoha for the way I've been acting, but you wouldn't understand" I could tell by the way Fate was talking that she was hurting to.

"Then make me understand Fate" It seemed like my voice echoed through the room. "Please" I was begging. Even pleading for her to tell me. I needed to know, so that we can fix our relationship.

"Nanoha…you don't know how it feels to have everyone that you've been with leave you because you were incompetent in some way. You….You don't know what it feels to have your heart broken over and over again by the person that you loved. In order to stop being hurt, I gave up on love. I never wanted to experience it again. I wanted to stop the pain in my heart from spreading any further…. but when you came along, I knew that you would be different from everyone else and you are. You made me happy like no one ever could Nanoha. Your smile, your beauty, your laugh, everything about you warmed my heart. And I fell in love with you, but…I knew that you didn't love me back. I'm your first friend, but that's it. Every time I thought I wanted more, I backed away in fear of hurting you, but by me doing that, I ended up hurting you anyway. I never wanted to hurt you Nanoha" Fate had gotten off the couch after that.

I could hear her pacing across the floor. I knew that Fate was hurting, but I didn't know that she was hurting like that. She was right. I've never dated someone and had them leave me because I was incompetent in some way. I can't imagine the pain that she felt because I had never experienced it before, but all I know is that I wanted to take her pain away.

Without really knowing where she was, but just knowing that she was nearby, I removed myself from the couch. With my hand reached out, I tried to feel where Fate was. Once I felt and grabbed her shoulder, she stopped pacing and turned towards me.

"Fate…." I said grabbing her hand. "You're right. I've never been with anyone that's told me that I was incompetent. But since I'm blind, I was already incompetent in other people's eyes and so I was lonely my whole life. What we went through is the same isn't it? I've always wanted someone to love me for me just as you have and I never found that until I met you Fate"

"But you don't love me the way that I love you Nanoha. Everything you've done with me are just friendly gestures or out of curiosity"

"Now that's where you're wrong Fate"

"What do you mean?" I could hear confusion in her voice.

"You've never wondered if I wanted the same things that you wanted? Why do you think that I was okay with being so close to you? Or why I wanted you to be the one I shared my first kiss with?" She didn't say anything. "It's because of this" and I placed my hand over her heart. "This is the heart that has shown me kindness, respect, happiness, and the love that I always wanted to experience. This heart, Fate, is the heart that showed me what real love is about. I've known for a while now that you were in love with me Fate and all I wanted to do was return it"

"Y-you knew?" I guess she thought she hid it well.

"Fate, I'm blind not stupid. I could tell by the way you acted and you did hurt me. Not because of the kiss. It was because you were scared of sharing your feelings with me. I thought that you would have noticed sooner that I loved you, but you didn't and you kept pushing me away. Fate….I know that you've been hurt, but I'm not like the other girls that you've been with. I love you for you and I don't expect you to be anything other than yourself. Now stop being scared and love me okay?" She still didn't say anything. I could feel her body shaking and wet drops hitting my hand. She was crying. Did I say something wrong? "Fate did I say something wrong?" I was a little scared. Soon I was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Nanoha you didn't say anything wrong. You've just made me so happy"

I pulled away from the hug. I was looking up at her even though I couldn't see her. I lifted both of my hands and placed them on her cheeks in order to wipe her tears away. Once they were gone, my fingers began to caress her cheeks. Fate placed her hands over mine, kissing both of my hands, which made me smile in return.

"Fate…..I love you" I said with my smile never leaving my face.

"I love you to Nanoha"

I was so happy. I finally had love and I wasn't ever going to give that away. Fate's exes were really stupid to give her up and I wasn't going to make the same mistake. I slowly pulled Fate's face towards me, which ended with the kiss I had been wanting to finish since our last one.

**Fate's POV**

Words could not express the joy that I was feeling at the moment. I finally had the girl of my dreams in my arms sharing a kiss. This kiss was even better than the last time and ever so addicting. I could hear Nanoha moaning in my mouth, which caused me to stop.

"Fate why are you stopping?" Nanoha said with a confused look on her face.

"Well um…" I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say.

"I know what you're thinking, but I want this. I want to show you how much I love you and I want you to do that same. So don't be afraid" I didn't get the chance to say anything because Nanoha pulled me back into a kiss, which I definitely wasn't complaining about.

I could feel Nanoha unbuttoning my shirt and when she was finished, she ran her hand slowly down my front. I could feel shivers going down my body under her touch.

"I wish I could see you Fate" She said in a sad voice.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to" I said before resuming the kiss.

This kiss was definitely different from all the others that I had experienced. Yes, I've had rough ones, sloppy ones, good, bad and perfect ones but….those perfect kisses were one sided kisses. This kiss that Nanoha and I were sharing displayed love that we both had for each other. That's the best kind of kiss….to have a kiss where both people love each other and before this night was over, I would show Nanoha exactly how much I did love her.

I picked her up bridal style, but never breaking the passionate kiss that we were sharing. I made my way up the stairs and to my room, where I put her down so that she was on her feet again. She pulled my shirt off, leaving sweet kisses on my exposed shoulder. She then slowly moved her hands up my back until she came in contact with my bra, which was taken off as well. Nanoha's hands made its way to my front, descending between my breasts down to my pants. The whole time she unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them, she was looking at me with a smile on her face. With nothing holding my pants in place, Nanoha began to pull my pants and panties down. Once they were at my ankles, I stepped out of them.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here Nanoha" I said with a slight giggle.

"Well come and undress me then"

The way she said that was so seductive that I could have sworn that I had orgasmed right then and there. But I did what she said. I started unbuttoning her shirt, which revealed an orange bra. I discarded the shirt. I removed the straps to Nanoha's bra from her shoulders leaving kisses up to her neck as I placed my hands behind her back and unclipped her bra and removed it. My hands then removed her pants and her orange panties leaving herself exposed to me. Her body was even more beautiful than I thought it would be. I could see that she was blushing. I would be to if this was my first time with someone and never had been naked in front of someone else.

"You're beautiful Nanoha" I said as I picked her up again making my way to my bed.

Once I laid her down, I positioned myself between her legs as I continued to kiss her once more. This was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I pulled out of the kiss, my and Nanoha's breaths faster than usual. I could see stray hairs over her eye, so I removed it and placed it behind her ear.

"Are you okay Nanoha?" I just wanted to make sure that she was okay with what was about to happen again.

"I'm a little nervous. I've never made love to someone before. I'm scared that I won't know what to do"

"Well I'll teach you and we can go from there okay?"

"Okay. So what do we do now?"

"Well…first I'm going to kiss you" and that's what I did. I kissed her as passionately as I could. "Then I'll leave a trail of kissed until I meet your mountain tops"

"Fate!" I couldn't help, but laugh because it seemed like her blush spread across her face.

"Sorry. Just playing" But I did what I said I would do. I left a trail of kisses from her neck until I came face to face with her peaks. I then placed my hands on each breast beginning to massage them and as a result, Nanoha began to squirm.

While still massaging her left breast, I sucked on the right. Nanoha's breath started to pick up at the sensation. If she thought that this was something good then she was in for a surprise when I made it to her most private area. After giving her left breast the same treatment as her right, I made my way down her stomach leaving more kisses behind.

Before me was her most private area. It was covered with little brown hairs and was just as beautiful. I began to lick and suck on the outlines of her sex.

"Fate….what are you doing?" Nanoha asked through her moans.

"Making love to you Nanoha" and I said nothing else as I descended my face to her treasure.

Nanoha's breath seemed to stop as I began to suck on her clit, but as I continued to work more, her breath picked up. As I let my tongue do its job, I looked up at Nanoha. I could see her grabbing the sheets tightly, her head was thrown back into the pillows, her breasts were rising quickly due to her quickened breaths, and continuously letting out soft moans. I began to quicken my actions. Nanoha tasted better than any food, candy, or anything that I had ever tasted before. It was as if I was hungrier than I had ever been before because I wanted to suck, lick and nibble on every inch of her sex. And that's exactly what I did. Nanoha was close to coming, so I continued to have my way with her as her legs tightened around my head and a loud moan erupted through the room. After sucking the juices she left behind, I positioned myself on top of her once again and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Wow Fate. I've never felt anything like that before. What was that?"

"The sweet making of love baby" We both laughed. "It just means that I pleasured you really well and I have more that I want to give you Nanoha"

"Well give it to me" Nanoha said as she pulled me into a heated kiss. It wasn't long before my hand made its descent for the place that I had just left. Nanoha let out a soft moan as my fingers began to run up and down her slit. I stopped everything that I was doing, so that I could look at Nanoha once more before I did what I was about to do.

"I love you Nanoha"

"I love you to" and with that said, I kissed Nanoha once more as I slid my fingers in her opening. I knew that it was probably going to hurt since it was her first time, so I went slow enough so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Are you okay Nanoha? Does it hurt?" I asked still moving my fingers inside her.

"At first it did, but I'm fine now. Please continue"

I still continued to go slow until I was sure that she was okay. And when I knew that she was, I quickened my pace. Nanoha moans picked up as she tightened her arms around my neck and kissed me harder. She was close again. Still with my fingers inside her, I used my thumb to rub her clit and it didn't take long before I felt Nanoha's walls closing around my fingers.

"FATE!" Nanoha screamed/moaned as she climaxed. She continued to shiver under me as I continued to slowly move inside her. She pulled me into a tender kiss. "Oh man. That was something out of this world. I didn't know that my body could react like that"

"Well if you stick with me, you'll be reacting like that forever" I said before placing a kiss on her lips once more.

"I would love that, but it's only fair that you get the same treatment" and before I could say anything I was already moaning after Nanoha flipped me over so she would be on top.

The way she sucked on my breasts was nothing like all the other women that I let do it. It was sensual and loving. I was in heaven when I felt her mouth on my sex, sucking me hard yet gently at the same time. And when she entered me while still sucking my clit…OH MY GOSH. I felt like I could have died and gone to heaven. I think I had to have cum like thirty times and I loved every moment because it was Nanoha, the love of my life that did it to me. Once we had finished, I held her in my arms.

"Nanoha are you sure that you've never had sex before?"

"Yes"

"For you just to be starting off, you're really good"

"Well, I learned from the best"

"You sure did" we both laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

This was the best day of my life. I just made love to the woman I love, I get to hold her all night, but what I'm most happy about…is that she loves me too.


	4. A Miracle Arrives

Seeing What Can't Be Seen

Chapter 4

A Miracle Arrives

**Nanoha's POV**

Today was the day where my family would meet Fate. After a conversation with my mom, Fate's name had come up and she insisted that I bring her over for dinner. But the thing is, I haven't told her that Fate and I are dating. Fate said that it probably would just be better to tell them at the dinner and I agreed, but I'm still a little nervous though.

We were standing in front of my parent's home. From what Fate stood me, she was wearing a black dress with matching heels and I was wearing a blue one.

"Are you ready Fate?" I said still nervous.

"No, but I'm sure that things will go the way it's meant to. I think everything will be okay" She placed a kiss on my temple. I was really hoping that she was right. After taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened.

"Nanoha! It's great to see you honey" my mom said excited as she pulled me into a hug. "And this must be Fate. You're such a pretty girl"

"Thank you Mrs. Takamachi. You're not too bad yourself. I can see where Nanoha gets her good looks from"

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say. You've already won points with me. Please, come in" and with that said, Fate grabbed my hand and escorted me into the house. "Shiro, Nanoha and Fate are here"

"Hey Nanoha! How's my little princess?" my dad said giving me a hug. I knew I was blushing and blushing hard. My dad just called me princess in front of Fate. I could just die from embarrassment.

"Hi dad. I'm fine"

"And this must be the wonderful Fate that I've been hearing so much about"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Takamachi" I could hear that they were shaking hands. So far everything was good, but the night is still young.

"Dad, where's Kyoya and Miyuki?" I was curious to know why I hadn't heard them yet.

"Oh sorry Nanoha, but something came up and they had to miss tonight. They said to send their apologies"

"It's okay. Fate you'll just have to meet them some other time"

"No problem"

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready. Take a seat at the table and I'll bring the plates out" Fate held my hand as we walked over to the table. She pulled my chair out for me. As I sat down, I thanked her and she took the seat next to mine. "Okay, here we are" my mom said sitting the plates of food in front of myself and Fate. She then went back to the kitchen to grab the other plates and took a seat at the table.

"Mmmm. This is wonderful Mrs. Takamachi. It tastes exactly like Nanoha's cooking" Fate said after eating some of the food in front of her.

"Thank you. Nanoha has definitely learned from the best"

"So Fate, What is it that you do for a living?" my father asked.

"I'm a lawyer"

"Wow that's really wonderful, but aren't you a little too young?" My mom asked curiously.

"Yes I am, but I'm that good that they couldn't say no"

"Well that's good. So that means that you can take care of my little princess"

"Dad!" Everyone laughed at my embarrassment.

"So Fate, are you dating anyone at the moment?" my mom asked, which had me choking on my drink.

"Nanoha are you okay?" Everyone asked with concern.

"I'm fine. The water must have gone down the wrong pipe" Something's going on here. First my dad said something about Fate taking care for me and now all of a sudden mom's asking about who Fate is dating.

"So are you dating someone Fate?" My mom asked again. I turned in Fate's direction and she did to since I could hear movement next to me. She grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I knew what she was going to do, so I gave her a squeeze back letting her know that I was okay with it.

"Well actually….Nanoha and I….are together" There was silence and fear and nervousness overwhelmed me. Were they going to reject Fate and I? I was really afraid.

"I knew that already" Huh? How did they know?

"How did you know mom"

"Well the way that you talked about her over the phone really didn't sound like how you would talk about someone who's just a friend. So I immediately knew that there was more between you two and if you're worried about how we are going to react, then don't. Your father and I already approve of your relationship with Fate and now that we can see how genuine of a person she is, we definitely approve. We just want you to be happy Nanoha" I was so overwhelmed. I was happy that my relationship with Fate is okay with them.

"Thanks mom and dad" I said while hugging Fate and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Well since that's out of the way, your mother and I had some good news" I sat back in my seat and gave all my attention to my parents.

"A few days ago, we had received a call from your doctor, Shamal, and she said that there's a surgery that can potentially allow you to see" I was so stunned by what she said, I almost dropped my fork.

"Really?"

"Yep" I was so happy that I could cry and I did.

"That's great Nanoha" Fate said kissing me. Wow. I was speechless. There was finally a possibility that I could finally be able to see. I would finally be able to see the world, my family, but most of all, I would finally be able to see my precious Fate.

After dinner, I found myself back at Fate's place. It was getting late so we decided to go to bed.

"I can't believe that you have an opportunity to gain your sight Nanoha" Fate said holding me.

"Yeah I know. I still can't believe it, but I'm still a little scared though. I don't want to get my hopes up" Fate held my tighter.

"I know that you're scared Nanoha. I believe….no I know for a fact that you're going to be able to see. And before you know it, we'll be enjoying all the sceneries of the world"

"The only scenery that I'm going to be enjoying is you"

"You naughty little girl" Fate said as she pulled me into a kiss.

"Can you go with me to see the doctor? I would feel more comfortable having you there with me"

"Of course Nanoha. Anything for you"

"Thanks Fate. I love you"

"I love you too"

**The Appointment**

"Nanoha. It's been a while. Please come in" Shamal said. Fate and I proceeded inside my doctor's office and took a seat. "I see you've brought a friend with you"

"Yes. This is my girlfriend Fate"

"Wow. Girlfriend huh? Well it's nice to meet you Fate"

"You too Shamal"

"Well I know that you're both here to talk about the surgery that I mentioned to your parents Nanoha"

"Can you tell me more about it?"

"Yes of course. Well we both know already that you've suffered damage to your optic nerves, which is the cause of your blindness" I nodded since I already knew this. "So the surgery would consist of taking out the damaged optic nerves and replace them with new ones from a donor"

"What's the success rate of the surgery?" Fate interjected. She grabbed my hand after she asked the question.

"Well, since the damage to Nanoha's optic nerves are severe and the fact that the damage isn't just starting, she only has a ten percent chance that she will regain her eye sight. And there's also the fact that since she would be using optic nerves from a donor, there's still the possibility of her body rejecting them" This was definitely discouraging news. I only had a ten percent chance that I would see and then also the possibility of rejecting the optic nerves. Was it worth going through the surgery with such little chance of me being able to see?

"Is there anything that could stop Nanoha from rejecting the nerves if that was to happen?"

"Yes, there are pills that can stop it from happening, but sometimes the pills just aren't enough. After the surgery, Nanoha would have to get eye examines just to make sure that everything is okay" After taking a deep breath, Shamal continued. "Nanoha, I know that this is a lot to take in and you have a lot to think about, but do you think that you would go through with the surgery?" The question echoed through my head over and over again. Was it worth it?...

"Yes. I'll do the surgery. There's nothing really to lose if it doesn't work, so I may as well go and try it out" Fate gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I did the same.

"Okay then. When would you like to have the surgery?"

"As soon as possible"

"How about next week? Saturday?"

"Sure"

"Well, Saturday may be the day that you can see Nanoha"

"I hope so" and I turned towards Fate's direction flashing a big smile. The surgery was worth it because…..I had Fate with me.

The days passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I was so nervous and excited at the same time, but I was hopeful. Even if the surgery didn't work, I would still be happy because I would still have Fate and that was most important to me.

The whole ride to the hospital, Fate held my hand. I could tell that she was nervous as well. When we arrived to the hospital, I was led to a room. I was stood to change into a hospital gown and to lie down afterwards. And so I did what I was stood. Fate pulled a chair next to the bed and held onto my hand. Even with the caresses she was giving me, I could feel her hand trembling.

"Nervous?" I asked so that I could figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, but I'm just happy that I have you here with me" She got up and placed a kiss on my lips and sat back down. "It does suck that my parents and siblings couldn't be here before the surgery"

"Well at least they'll be here after"

"Yeah. Thanks for being here with me Fate" She kissed my hand.

"Anything for you baby"

"I love you"

"I love you too Nanoha" A knock soon came to the door and the door opened.

"Hey Nanoha. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be"

"Good. Just wanted to going over some things with you again before we take you up to surgery"

"Okay"

"Just as a reminder, the surgery will last between three to five hours. Also that it will be maybe a week before we can see how the surgery went. Do you have any questions before I take you up?"

"No"

"Okay then" With that said, Shamal and her assist nurse lowered the gurney and the bed I was laying on and started its destination towards the surgery room.

"Fate!" I was a little scared.

"I'm here Nanoha" and I felt her hand holding mine again.

"Fate don't leave me"

"I'm not baby. I'm going to be in the waiting room waiting for you when it's over. I'll be waiting okay?" I nodded.

"Okay Fate. This is where you'll take your leave" Shamal said.

"Fate, I love you"

"I love you Nanoha" She placed on last kiss on my lips and one on my hand and that's when her hand slipped out of mine. I felt alone at that moment, but I knew Fate would be waiting for me.

Soon I was hooked up to monitors and IVs were injected into my arm. This was it. The surgery would be starting soon.

"Okay Nanoha. I'm going to put a mask on your face. Once it's on, I want you to count from ten okay?" I nodded and soon a mask was on my face that covered my mouth and nose.

"10, 9….8….7" My eyes felt so heavy that I just had to close them. _Fa…te…_

**Fate's POV**

I think that maybe four hours has passed since Nanoha went into surgery. I'm sitting in the waiting room with her family. They're worried, shit I'm worried to. I want everything to go okay and I know that it will. I'm really happy at the thought of Nanoha being able to see. That would make me so happy if it was to come true, but…..a part of me feels the opposite. What if when she did recover her sight, she didn't like what she saw? Would she think that I was incompetent like all the others thought that I was? I….I don't know if she would and that what makes me a little afraid.

"Dr. Shamal" I heard Mrs. Takamachi say. Soon all of us headed towards Shamal. "How did the surgery go? Is my little girl okay?" she asked with worry.

"She's fine. The surgery went rather well. She in recover right now, but we won't know until next week how well the surgery really went" That's a relief.

"Well can we go in and see her?"

"Sure. She's in room 311"

"Thank you Shamal" We all said one after another.

"You're welcome" and with that, we all went to room 311. Mrs. Takamachi knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Nanoha was lying on the bed. It looked like she was sleep, but I really couldn't tell since she had bandages over her eyes.

"Nanoha?" she began to move

"Hey mom" Nanoha said in a sleepy voice. Mrs. Takamachi was crying as she wrapped her arms around her. And everyone else followed suit. "Where's Fate?"

"I'm right here Nanoha" I walked over to her placing my hand in hers, leaning down giving her a kiss, which she smiled at. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I know you're here" I kissed her hand and held it tightly.

Every day I came to the hospital to visit Nanoha after I got off of work. She was always smiling. Happy that it was almost time for the bandages to come off. That was the day I was dreading and when that day came, I was nervous.

Nanoha's family and I were currently in the room. Everyone was in front of Nanoha, but I was behind her. Shamal had begun to take of the bandages, which seemed to be going rather slowly. I held my breath when I saw all of the bandages were off. Nanoha's family had their fingers crossed the whole time hoping that Nanoha could see. Even with my insecurities, I was hoping that Nanoha could see as well.

"Nanoha, you can open your eyes now" Shamal said once everything was off. I couldn't see her eyes opening, but I knew that she did because the smiles on her family's face grew. "Well, can you see Nanoha?" I could see her shoulder shaking; she was crying. The surgery didn't work….shit.

"I can see. I can see" Nanoha said happily over her cries. Her family started crying as well as they went to hug Nanoha. I cried to. I was happy that Nanoha could see. Then my happiness was replaced by sadness. My insecurities were back again and they told me that I couldn't allow Nanoha to see me. As selfish as I knew it was, I left. I could hear Nanoha calling my name, but I just continued to walk. I couldn't bear if Nanoha rejected me.

It's been almost a week since I've seen Nanoha. She called me a couple of days ago asking why I left the hospital and why I hadn't seen her yet. I told her that I had a case to work on and I've been busy. It wasn't a lie, but it was an excuse. I just couldn't see her because I was afraid to. Nanoha's rejection would be the worse and I couldn't deal with knowing the possibility of being rejected by her.

It's Saturday night and I'm still working on this case. It was just too much for my mind at the moment and I was starting to get a headache. Out of nowhere, a knock came at the door. It was rather loud and whoever it was hadn't stopped banging since they started. I opened the door without asking who it was just to stop the annoying banging and to my surprise it was Nanoha. An angry Nanoha at that. If looks could kill, I would have been dead as soon as I opened the door. The intensity she had in her eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a hole in my head.

"N-Nano-" I didn't even get the chance to finish because she pushed me in the house slamming the door behind her.

"You've been avoiding me again Fate. What is it this time?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I was so ashamed that I had started this routine again. I didn't say anything. "What is going on Fate?" I stared at the floor. I couldn't even look at her.

"I was afraid"

"Afraid of what Fate?"

"I was afraid that when you got your vision back that you wouldn't like what you saw and that you would leave me like everyone else"

"Were you not listening to me the last time Fate? I guess you weren't, so let me say it again. Fate, I love you. I love you so much that I couldn't imagine myself without you. I'm not those other girls that took your love for granted. You are the one that showed what love was, so why the hell would I leave you. This is the only thing that matters to me Fate, this!" She put her hand over my heart. "Fate look at me" I looked at her. "I love you. Can't you see that? I love everything about you. I take you as you are, even your flaws. Nothing else matters to me then having you with me" Nanoha began to cry. She was crying because of my stupidity. I began to cry to. I was being an idiot again.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I was such an idiot"

"Yes, you were being an idiot…..but you're my idiot and I love you"

"I love you Nanoha. More than you'll ever know" I pulled her into a hug and we cried into each other's shoulder.

"Fate you need to stop doing this to yourself and to us. I'm not going to leave you"

"I'm sorry Nanoha"

"Stay with me?"

"Anything for you baby" and we kissed. Once it was over, Nanoha stared at me with so much love than I've experienced in my entire life. She raised both of her hands and placed them on my cheeks, caressing them gently.

"You're beautiful Fate" she said smiling that smile that was only for me"

"I love you Nanoha"

"I love you too"

I forgot about my case after that. All I was worried about was being with Nanoha. We spent the rest of the night making love to one another. And I was finally complete…..complete with you Nanoha. I love you.


End file.
